


on the night of the full moon

by sepsis



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Child Abuse, Choking, Claiming Bites, Crying, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fear Play, Hair-pulling, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Humiliation, Incest, Jealousy, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, That Should Be It - Freeform, Top Uzumaki Naruto, nart never remembers what happens, you better heed these warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsis/pseuds/sepsis
Summary: Whenever the full moon rises, Naruto becomes susceptible to letting Kurama take over, who in turn has taken quite a liking to the hokage's son.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	on the night of the full moon

“Are you sure you can’t stay, Mitsuki?” Boruto whined, clasping his hands in a pleading gesture towards the synthetic human. The aforementioned calmly smiled back. “Good night, Boruto,” he said firmly. 

“Ah, fine,” Boruto giggled mischievously, turning around and skipping up the stone steps to his house. “‘Night, then!” When he knew he was no longer in Mitsuki’s field of vision, he allowed his bright smile to drop. Nervously, Boruto glanced up at the night sky, confirming his fears that tonight was indeed, a full moon. He had stayed out for as long as he could, and he would have stayed outside for the _entire_ night if he was able to, but Mitsuki was obedient to Orochimaru, and had left Boruto, despite the blonde’s repeated pleas. 

The Hokage’s child rested his hand on the doorknob, taking in a deep breath, before stepping into the house. All seemed still, and the quietness subdued Boruto’s restless heart. He did not realize that he had been holding his breath until he let out a sigh of relief, then leaned against the doorframe, beginning to untie his laces. A movement from the corner of his eye caused Boruto to freeze, with his hand still on his shoe. His heart sank as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and the silhouette of a man sitting on the couch across from him came clearly into view. “You’re home late,” Naruto noted, in an icy calm voice that did not seem like his own. With just those words, Boruto’s hands had gone clammy, and he did not answer as he hurried to take off his shoes. 

“You’re not _avoiding_ me, are you?” 

Boruto kept his eyes trained on his sneakers, too scared to look up. “N-no...” was all he could mutter, before he tossed his shoes to the side and raced to his room. He shut the door quietly behind him, his eyes intrinsically drawn to the lock —or lack thereof— that his father had broken off the month before, on the night of the _last_ full moon. Boruto felt a chill wash over him, as he remembered the way his father had looked at him then. 

Boruto had quickly realized that on nights where the moon was at its brightest, Naruto’s eyes would change from calm, blue oceans that made Boruto feel secure just by looking into them, to fiery pits of scarlet, that held no intention of good whatsoever. Accompanied by this ocular change was a complete change in personality as well. Boruto had come to notice that this change would often last for two nights and a day. His dad would never act like this on any of the other days, though, and Boruto had begun to suspect that Kurama had a hand to play in this ordeal. 

Boruto sighed deeply, and trudged his way to the bathroom, hoping that a short shower would calm him down. The blonde climbed into the tub, and let the hot water wash over his body, the warmth of it soothing him until it gave him the valor to finally go to bed. 

Boruto left the washroom with warm pajamas on, while he dried his hair off with a towel. He had expected his father to already be waiting for him, but the sight of his empty room foolishly filled him with a sense of peace. He tossed the towel onto a pile of dirty laundry, and climbed into his warm bed, shutting his eyes, and letting himself drift off as his worry ebbed away. 

It seemed as though he had shut his eyes for just a few seconds, before the familiar sound of approaching footsteps jolted him awake. Boruto stared up at the ceiling, his fingers curling around his blankets as he heard the sound of his door slowly creaking open. 

_“Boruto,”_ his father purred. “You’re not asleep, are you?” 

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was by Boruto’s side, and the unexpected speed of it made Boruto jump. Naruto dragged the blankets off of his son’s body, exposing him to the cold air, and began to climb on top of him. Boruto shrank away from his father, and he propped himself up on his elbows, his quivery voice stuttering, “N-not tonight dad, I’m s-sleepy...” 

Naruto looked down at his son’s wide, desperate eyes, tilting his head at Boruto’s excuse. “Sleepy?” he echoed, a sinister grin spreading across his face to reveal long, sharp teeth. 

“Then I’ll just have to wake you up.” 

Naruto fumbled with the brim of his pants, leaning closer towards his son as he fiddled with the fly. In a feeble attempt to push the older man away from him, Boruto pressed a small hand against Naruto’s chest, though it became progressively more difficult as his vision began to blur with tears. Boruto blinked the tears out of his eyes, so that they dripped down his cheeks instead, and continued his futile rejection; “D-Dad, not tonight, I don’t want to, I don’t—” 

Though, much to his dismay, Boruto’s whines fell on deaf ears. Naruto already had his cock out, beads of precum sitting atop the head, which he impatiently pushed against Boruto’s rosy cheek. Boruto sniffled and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping his father would give up. His wishes were left unanswered, as Naruto reached around and grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of Boruto’s head, yanking on it and jerking his head around to face him again. Boruto let out a cry of pain, which was quickly silenced by Naruto, who crammed his cock past his son’s parted lips, and deep into his soft, warm mouth. Boruto’s eyes widened in surprise, showing off his baby-blue irises. He let out muffled gags as his father forced his head forwards, further and further down his cock. Boruto grabbed his dads wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his hair, though his grip was weakening by the second, due to the amount of oxygen that Naruto was withholding from him. 

Naruto, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the way his cock bulged against his son’s long, slender throat, and he only pulled out so he could see Boruto’s small neck constrict as he gasped for air. 

Boruto panted, his brain buzzing with a copious amount of thoughts, while the taste of his father lingered in the back of his throat. He flinched as he was brought back to reality by Naruto slapping his length against the side of his face, all while commanding, “Use your hands.” Boruto glanced up at his dad with confused eyes, to which Naruto interpreted as him needing more instruction. “You can take my dick in better if you steady it with your hands,” Naruto explained in a hushed voice, chuckling as he watched Boruto’s face flush a rosy pink at his vulgar words. Boruto’s trembling fingers wrapped around his dad’s cock, though his hands were still so small, that they could not wrap around the whole length. Naruto smirked as he pet Boruto’s soft, fair hair, while murmuring, _“That’s it_ — _you’re learning.”_ Boruto parted his lips, which were glossy with drool, and bright pink from the blood that rushed to them due to Naruto’s prior, forced entry. He pushed his petite mouth onto his dad’s cock, though he could only take in the head before he stopped. Though he did not go far enough to please Naruto, his pouty lips suckled cutely, and he looked up at his father with big, doe-like eyes, which glistened with tears under the faint moonlight that had been seeping in through the curtains. 

In that moment, with his silk shirt sliding down one arm to reveal a milky shoulder, with his disheveled, duck-fluff hair sticking up, and with his teary eyes, Boruto seemed utterly irresistible. 

Naruto pulled out of his son’s mouth, watching as, for an instant, a strand of saliva connected the tip of his cock to the lips of the blonde, before breaking off into nothingness. Naruto took in a deep breath, before he shoved at Boruto’s shoulder, throwing him down onto his back. Boruto let out a yell of surprise, and flinched as his father took both of his slender wrists in just one large hand, and pinned them above his head. 

Naruto used his other hand to slide Boruto’s sweatpants off, then hooked one hand under the younger boy’s knee, forcing it up so that it stayed out of the way. In between shaky sobs that wracked his body, Boruto wailed, _“Get off me, get off me! You’re going to wake mom up—!”_

Once again, Boruto’s words did not register into Naruto’s brain, for the blood had been roaring in his ears, and rushing to his dick, hardening it beyond what little restraint he had left. “Y-you’re hurting me!” Boruto continued to weep, “My wrists hurt...”  
With his cock standing tall, Naruto positioned himself at Boruto’s entrance. Without another word, Naruto shoved himself into Boruto’s body, immediately feeling his son’s warm walls close comfortably around himself. Boruto’s cries turned into choked gasps, and his slender frame jerked and twitched with the shock of the sudden entry. 

Naruto pushed forwards, willing to see his entire cock disappear into Boruto. He was further motivated by his son’s body itself, for it seemed as though the deeper Naruto pushed, the tighter Boruto felt around him, urging him to go faster, to go deeper. Boruto’s whimpery moans filled the room, mingling beautifully with the vicious creaking of the bed, creating a song that Naruto would have loved to play on repeat. Naruto had let go of his wrists, leaving behind fresh bruises, to instead grab the slight dips of Boruto’s thin waist. He used his newfound grip to pull and push Boruto along his cock. Boruto’s toes curled, and drool slid down the side of his open mouth, as he hiccuped, _“t-too fast— it hurts—”  
So cute, _ Naruto thought, leaning forwards and latching his lips onto Boruto’s neck. The younger blonde felt his breath catch in his throat, as his father roughly licked and sucked his delicate skin. As expected, when he finally pulled away, a bright purple bruise had already begun to blossom. Naruto was satisfied _—_ his ownership had been marked onto son. 

Boruto’s shaky arms desperately wrapped around his father’s neck, just so he had something to cling onto. The Hokage watched as the skin around Boruto’s stomach ever so slightly bulged with the outline of his girthy cock. When he pushed against his stomach, Boruto responded by arching his back, and letting out a high-pitched moan. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Naruto panted, watching his son’s hips grind in slow, sluggish circles around his cock. He seemed to be doing it absentmindedly _—_ Naruto _had_ trained him well. _  
"N-No...”_ Boruto slurred, glaring weakly at his dad through glassy eyes. _“I-I... I hate y—”_

Anger swelled inside Naruto’s chest, and before Boruto could finish his spiteful sentence, his father already had his hands wrapped around Boruto’s throat, watching his son’s eyes widen and roll up into his head again, his fleetingly brave face once again fading into an expression of terror. “So, you like that Mitsuri boy more than me?” Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, pushing further into Naruto, and listening to his choky groans in response. “Does he feel _better_ than me?” 

Boruto blinked dazedly, just barely processing his father’s sudden, blameful words, and the way his father’s eyes flamed with jealousy. The fear in his heart rekindled, and he clawed at the hands that were clamped around his neck, as he gasped out, “N-no...” 

“Who feels better?” Naruto pressed, digging his claws into his son’s neck. _“Y-you...”_ Boruto croaked, his hands clenched into fists so tight, that his knuckles had become stark-white. 

Naruto released his grip on the young boy’s neck, and watched with satisfaction as Boruto’s smooth, dainty chest rose and fell with every lungful of air that he took. “Who do you love, Boruto? I want to hear you say it.” 

Boruto’s legs had gone numb, and he slid his exhausted gaze towards his father’s expression. Naruto was watching him closely, a wicked smirk already forming on his face, for he knew that Boruto simply could not refuse him. 

_“... you,”_ Boruto finally complied, unable to produce any more tears, and instead, laying under his father emotionlessly. “I love you the most, father.” 

Those docile words sent jolts of complacency up Naruto’s spine, and he let out a soft sigh as finally, warm pumps of his seed left his cock, and began to fill Boruto. Before he was finished, Naruto squelched out and held his cock by Boruto’s mouth. Boruto, too tired to even try and guard himself, simply laid there and allowed his dad to decorate his face with his come, feeling the hot strands of opaque semen drape themselves over his bangs, his tear-stained cheeks, every divet of his face, then finally, into his open mouth, which he was too drained to even close. Naruto emptied his cock onto Boruto’s tongue, pushing his head into his orifice and pleasuring himself through the feeling of his son’s soft tongue swirling around the head of his dick until it was wiped clean. 

Naruto panted heavily, his muscles rippling as he pushed himself to sit up, his cock popping out of Boruto’s mouth, and dragging down his son’s torso as he did so. He took a few deep breaths, before he looked down to marvel at the masterpiece he had created. 

Boruto’s eyelids had drooped, giving him a fatigued appearance. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink, which helped the strands of still-damp come contrast against his skin. The boy’s chest fell up and down in shallow, shaky breaths, and his oversized shirt had been pushed up to gather at his collarbones, revealing ribs that were littered with bruises from where Naruto had held him down. The superficial cuts in his neck bled very slightly, and the hickey, which proudly proclaimed Boruto as Naruto and Naruto’s only, had blossomed into a beautiful plum colour. The finger marks on his neck and nearly everywhere else on his body were of similar condition. 

There were bruises all around Boruto’s thighs and as well as his waist, where his father had gripped him so roughly. His knees were pressed together in one final attempt to shield himself, and preserve what little dignity he had left. His battered arms lay uselessly at his sides. 

Naruto was mesmerized, silently taking in the sight of his son, until the sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. In a flash, he laid himself on top of Boruto, and pulled the covers over the two, effectively hiding himself. 

“Boruto?” Hinata asked. “Were you having a nightmare? I heard you crying.” 

Boruto looked down at his dad, who smiled back up at him, knowing that Boruto would not have the courage to reveal him, or his actions. Boruto’s face burned with shame, and indignation. He opened his mouth, almost choking on the thick come that dripped out. Today would be the day, the day everyone knew why he hated the hokage so much— 

“I’m okay, mom,” Boruto answered in an empty voice. Naruto’s fingers slid up and down his ribs, caressing him as a silent praise, while he hoped that his wife would not decide to use her _byakugan._ “Ok, sweetheart,” Hinata said, quietly shutting the door without incident. 

When he was sure Hinata had left, Naruto sat back up, and stroked his son’s soft, blonde hair. Boruto refused to meet his eyes, and glared quietly at the wall instead. 

_“You’re such a good boy,”_ he crooned, stroking his rosy cheeks with the back of his hand. “I have a meeting with the other ‘Kage’s today, and I want you to be there.” Boruto wiped the side of his mouth, and perked up at the thought of meeting other powerful people. Naruto climbed off of him, and fixed his pants as he headed towards the door. It took all of Boruto’s strength to pull his blankets back up over himself. Naruto suddenly stopped by the exit, saying over his shoulder, “Oh, I do have one condition, though.” 

Boruto stared at him, feeling a sense of dread as his father’s red eyes flashed with amusement. _“You can’t wear any underwear,_ alright?” Naruto chuckled as he left the room. “It makes things easier that way.” 

Boruto bit his lip, as once again, angry tears filled his eyes. He shoved his face into the pillow, still wincing at the various parts of his body that ached with pain. 

He _hated_ his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> yes


End file.
